


dreams of stars

by supercutegeeks



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercutegeeks/pseuds/supercutegeeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short hollstein christmas fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of stars

Laura rolls over and awakens gently as her girlfriend slides into bed next to her.

“Carm, where’ve you been? You’re all cold,” she mumbles sleepily, her face still half-buried in the pillow but her hands skirting over Carmilla’s icy fingertips.

Carmilla pulls the covers over them both, kissing Laura’s forehead. “I was up on the roof. Watching the stars. Sort of a tradition of mine.” She fits her fluffy socked feet between Laura’s, snuggling them in.

“Well, you didn’t have to go now. I want you here.” Lazily, Laura tugs down on Carmilla’s thin sweatshirt, noting the flakes of snow sprinkled over it. “Plus, it’s freezing out there right now. Hey, what time’s it anyway?”

Carmilla flicks on her phone, the artificial light casting a dim glow around Laura’s childhood room and illuminating the many mementos scattered across her shelves. “Just past midnight. Merry Christmas, cupcake.”

Laura grins as she turns over to kiss Carmilla. “You too. Now can you please try to go to sleep? You’re gonna be all cranky in the morning and my whole family’s coming over.”

“I’ll try,” Carmilla murmurs, her face already pressed against the small of Laura’s back. “Ah, the things I do for you…”

Laura giggles softly, slipping her arms around her half-asleep girlfriend. “G’night Carm. Dream about the stars.”

A long pause ensues, and Laura’s sure Carmilla’s already fallen asleep when she hears the faintest whisper: “I don’t need to. They’re right here.”


End file.
